


A Witch and Her Lantern

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i don't mind this one, my girls!, my old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Jackie deals with her drunk and silly meister.





	A Witch and Her Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kim is a cute drunk, and Jackie is tired. Based off of a headcanon from my blog souleatersapphics.

Jackie heaves a long, exasperated sigh through her nose as she half-carries, half-drags Kim up the front stairs of the DWMA girls' dormitory. Kim, for her part, just allows Jackie to drag her along, and giggles drunkenly into her weapon's shoulder.

"You are such a lightweight, you know that?" she groans when they finally reach the top of the stairs.

"Am not!" Kim replies, sounding offended.

"You had one beer, Kim. One!" Jackie retorts as she carefully maneuvers Kim so that she can open the door and keep her meister from falling on her face. "I had to haul you back here, because if I tried to fly with you, you would have fallen to your death!"

"You're so dramatic, Jackie. There's no way I would have fallen. I'm much too awesome for that!" Kim corrects her, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not drunk, I'm just having a good time," she claims, right before she trips over her own feet.

"Yeah, I'm totally buying that," Jackie says sarcastically, returning the eyeroll and catching Kim before she can fall. "I'm betting it's because you're so short."

"I'm not short!" Kim gasps, sounding scandalized. They begin to very slowly make their way up the stairs to their room. "I'm petite and cute," she says. "And you're tall and pretty and graceful."

Jackie's entire face goes bright red at the compliment. "You really are drunk. Good thing we're almost back to the room." She picks up the pace, dragging Kim behind her.

"No, I mean it though. You're so awesome, Jackie!" Kim pants as she tries to keep up with her weapon. "You're like, the light . . . to my light."

They're finally at their room. Jackie looks bemused, but manages to get them both into the room without falling on their faces before she responds. "You mean the light to my darkness, right? Because that doesn't really make any sense."

Kim falls face first into her bed. "No, because there is no darkness. There's only light, because you're great, and I'm great too!"

Jackie giggles a little and smiles fondly, with only a little hint of exasperation. "Kim, you're absolutely adorable, but I think it's time to go to bed." Kim grunts in compliance and rolls onto her back. "Here, drink this," she says, handing Kim a water bottle.

"You're always so prepared, you're just perfect and I love you," Kim says sleepily, before downing half the bottle in one gulp. Thirst quenched, she passes out almost instantly, and soon the only sound in the room is her soft snoring.

Jackie, who is grinning like an idiot, bustles around the room and tidies up, before moving over to the bed to tuck Kim in properly. Once Kim is safely under the sheets, she bends down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Love you too," she murmurs. Kim smiles and sleeps on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
